The present disclosure relates to a solid-state image sensing apparatus and an electronic apparatus.
Electronic apparatuses such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras include a solid-state image sensing apparatus. The solid-state image sensing apparatus includes an image sensor chip in which an image sensing area having a plurality of pixels in matrix form is provided on the surface of a semiconductor substrate. Examples of the image sensor chip include, for example, CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor chips and CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor chips.
In the image sensor chip, each of the plurality of pixels has a photoelectric conversion part. The photoelectric conversion part is, for example, a photodiode that receives light incident via an external optical system at its light receiving surface and photoelectrically converts the same to generate signal electric charges. Then, the solid-state image sensing apparatus applies signal processing to an output signal output from the image sensor chip.
Meanwhile, there is a demand for downsizing of solid-state image sensing apparatuses. To this end, there has been proposed a solid-state image sensing apparatus in which both an image sensor chip and a signal processing chip that applies signal processing to an output signal are mounted in the same multi-layer wiring package (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3417225 (FIG. 1, etc.) and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-238821 (FIG. 2, etc.)).